Computers, cellular phones, and other electronic devices are ubiquitous. The combination of the Internet, cellular technologies, and modern electronics, among other things, has created an explosion in the number and types of electronic devices available (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.). Users rely on smart phones, for example, for internet access, e-mail, navigation, and even status.
Increasingly, users rely on smart phones, tablets, and other cellular and internet connected devices as their primary method of communication. Business owners, entrepreneurs, and others may use their smart phone, for example, as their business and personal phone. This can, in turn, increase the number of calls a user receives on their smart phone and increase the incidence of receiving multiple calls at the same time.
Handling multiple calls on a mobile phone can be difficult, however. Some phones provide options for handling one or two calls, but these options are not customizable and do not provide enough options. Simply refusing a call, without some kind of an explanation to the caller, for example, may not be acceptable from a customer service standpoint.